Dignity
The Dignity is a luxurious yacht featured in Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online. Description In its only appearance, the Dignity appears to be a yacht-styled boat which is used for parties. In reality, this yacht has resemblances with the famous Kogo yacht. The Dignity only appears as a static scenery element in Daddy's Little Girl and can't be destroyed or driven. In the mission Michael De Santa swims to the yacht, ends the party that Tracey De Santa was having, and then after threatening Tracey's friends, leaves the yacht with Tracey's friends and the owner chasing them. The yacht cannot be found before or after the mission. In the Heists Update, the Dignity appears in the heist setup mission Series A - Coke, where the players must invade the yacht to steal some packs of coke from some frat boys. It also appears as one of the settings for the Slasher Adversary Mode in the enhanced version of Grand Theft Auto Online. Design The Dignity is almost directly copied from the yacht present in the video game Max Payne 3, also developed by Rockstar. It's present in the beginning of the game's mission Sun Tan Oil, Stale Margaritas and Greed. It suffers from notable aesthetics alterations, mainly the lack of any interior, different textures and the USA flag on the back. In the Grand Theft Auto Online, the Dignity appears to have a retractable locker door in the back. During the heist setup mission mentioned above the interior is almost the same as in Max Payne 3, most notably the captain's room, the bar compartments and the engine room, fitted with props of jetskis near the retractable door. In the [[Grand Theft Auto V#Next-Gen & PC versions|enhanced version of Grand Theft Auto V]], the design is altered slightly with a more modern appearance with a more swept back superstructure. There is a helipad on the rear of the top deck. Notable Owners *Blake *Shelia White (possibly) Gallery Dignity-GTAV-rear.jpg|A screenshot of the rear of the Dignity. Dignity-GTAV-screenshot2.jpg|Another screenshot with the Dignity visible at the top-left. Shelia_White_Tattoos.jpg|Shelia White on the Dignity yacht in the Pacific Ocean near Del Perro Beach. dignity-view1.jpg|View of the Dignity's jacuzzi. dignity-view2.jpg|View of the Dignity's deck. dignity-view3.jpg|View of the Dignity's flag. dignity-view4.jpg|View of the Dignity's deck. Dignity_GTAVe_Party's_Over.jpg|Daddy's Little Girl. Dignity-GTAV-fullview.jpg Dignity_GTAVe_Aft_Deck.jpg|Enhanced version view of the aft deck. Dignity_GTAVe_Aft_door.jpg|Enhanced version view of aft locker door. GTAV-Heists-Update16.jpg|''Dignity'' as it appears in the Heists Update trailer. Dignity-InteriorBedrooms-GTAO.png|Port-side corridor and bedrooms during Series A - Coke. Trivia *Interestingly, the bollards on the rear of the yacht are shaped like the "V" from the logo of Grand Theft Auto V. *While only the back of the yacht is supposed to be accessible during the mission, the rest of the yacht is also developed. If the player manages to reach the other side of the boat, they will find more of the reused exterior deck from ''Max Payne 3''. *Interestingly, the Dignity can still be seen in the background of Dr. Friedlander's office during the mission Reuniting the Family, however, after the cutscene, the yacht will disappear. ** It can be also seen in the background during Franklin and Lamar, but it also disappears after the cutscene at Dr. Friedlander's office. *Due to shared content, the Dignity appears in its newer design during Series A - Coke on all platforms of the game. This is the only time the enhanced-version designed Dignity appears on last-generation platforms. See Also *Cortez's Yacht - Grand Theft Auto: Vice City equivalent. *Frickie's Yacht - The Ballad of Gay Tony equivalent. *Galaxy Super Yacht - a purchasable and customizable yacht featured in Grand Theft Auto Online (enhanced version only). Navigation }}de:Dignity (V) es:Dignity Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Uncontrollable Vehicles Category:Boats Category:Luxury Boats Category:Ships Category:Exclusive Enhanced Version Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Exclusive Enhanced Version Vehicles in GTA V